Fear Itself
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This Martin Mystery fanfiction is inspired by M. Night Shylaman’s “The Village”. Martin, Diana Lombard and Java have been called into a town that has reported supernatural activity in the local graveyard and the foreboding forest beyond the town’s


Fear Itself

Note: This Martin Mystery fanfiction is inspired by M. Night Shylaman's "The Village". Martin, Diana Lombard and Java have been called into a town that has reported supernatural activity in the local graveyard and the foreboding forest beyond the town's borders. It seems that Martin and his friends have gotten themselves into a situation that might be a little more than they bargained for. Also, Martin's true feelings for Diana are made known. Will she return those feelings for him ?

Chapter 1—A Call from the Centre

It was a run-of-the-mill day at Torrington Academy and Martin was dreamily staring at one of his voluptuous female classmates. He wanted to get her attention, maybe even ask her out if he was lucky. The teacher in front of the class asked Martin an important question and he was still in a daze.

"Martin Mystery ! Are you listening to me ? I just asked you a question.", he said, a little upset about Martin's apathetic approach to his course on Physics. More than likely, Martin would have to know this information later on in his pursuit of higher learning. Martin was beginning to turn red but fortunately had read the chapter on Nuclear Fusion before, so he had a general knowledge of it. He gave the answer without wincing, but the teacher was still a little harsh on him.

"Next time, please pay more attention on me rather than the backside of Ms. Klein.", he said, arms akimbo. Rebecca Klein, who had not noticed Martin's lust-glazed eyes, had now turned to see some dribble unattractively hanging from his lower lip. She hid her face within her hand and quickly turned, very much chagrined.

The whole class laughed, but after the chuckling died down, class resumed.

Later, during lunch, Martin apologized to Rebecca face to face, but she still gave him the cold shoulder. She obviously wanted nothing to do with a lecherous young man who could think of nothing but chasing after her endlessly until he got a kiss from her. It was all in innocence, but Martin could've _sworn_ that Klein would've been the one for him. He was sadly mistaken.

While sipping a milkshake sadly, Diana his half-sister by marriage tried to console him.

"Martin, Rebecca wasn't your type.", Diana said, soothingly.

"How do you know ?", Martin said, pouting as usual.

"I know because...I have female intuition.", Diana stated, logically.

Martin tried to hold back a laugh and burst out into a paroxysm of giggling.

"What's so funny, Martin ?", Diana said, bewildered by Martin's reaction.

"I think that you might be a little jealous !", Martin said, jokingly. Little did he realize just how right he might be about his assumption.

"I doubt it. You can admire whomever you want and possibly even find the woman of your dreams. I shall not hinder you, but I will support you.", Diana said, and of course, she meant this with all of her heart.

Just then, Diana's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello ? This is Diana Lombard speaking.", she said, professionally.

"Yes. This is M.O.M. from the Centre. We have supernatural activity that needs to be analyzed immediately in the town of Geist.", M.O.M. stated, sounding extremely serious but also slightly panicked.

Martin was noisily chewing a piece of pizza and slurped down the rest of his shake. Diana sighed, in disbelief at how rude Martin could be at times.

"Alright. We'll be there post haste. Just send Martin a map to his Palm Pilot. Thanks so kindly.", Diana said, thanking M.O.M. and then turning off her mobile phone. "Was that who I thought it was ?", Martin said, grudgingly.

"Yes, Martin. It was. We need to get moving. I'm sure Java is already waiting for us outside the school.", Diana said, taking Martin by the arm and he followed reluctantly. Wherever they were going, Martin already had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Chapter 2—Into the Town of Geist

Martin followed the directions M.O.M. had sent him and he, Diana and Java took the Centre Jeep to the ominous town of Geist. The town was already giving Martin the creeps. The surrounding area was so frigid that it was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Do we _really_ have to investigate the supernatural disturbance in this place ?

It really freaks me out, Diana.", Martin confessed. Diana had to admit that the atmosphere of Geist was beginning to frighten her as well. Of course, that was fairly common considering that they were dealing with the paranormal and the metaphysical.

As Martin, Diana and Java walked around the seemingly deserted town of Geist, they noticed that everyone was inside in their houses. It didn't make any sense, considering that it was still daylight and spirits usually appear once the sun begins to set. Either someone was playing a prank on these terrified people or there was something beyond the ominous woods and graveyard that made these people fearful of going outside even by daylight. Martin was determined to figure out the reason why these peculiar things were happening.

Martin walked up to a small cottage and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered the door grateful to see visitors in the town.

"Come in, come in ! Sit down, I'll go get some snacks and something for you to drink. Make yourself at home .", the sweet elderly woman said. In the cottage there were various pictures of family and grandchildren. On the couch was an old English Shepherd named Jove. Jove was an old dog and liked people but was fast asleep on the couch. Soon, the elderly woman, Noelle, returned to give her three guests some delicious snacks with milk.

"So, what brings you to Geist ? As you can see, it's been a long time since I've had visitors.", Noelle said, sitting back in her rocking chair calmly.

"Actually, Noelle, that's what we're here about. We're wondering exactly _why_ the town hasn't had any visitors. We were hoping you could inform us.", Diana said, savoring the fresh milk Noelle had so graciously given to her and her friends.

Noelle paled slightly and her blue eyes became dim as she told them about the odd things that had been happening in the graveyard and the vast forest beyond the town. Rumor had it that there were creatures that had been the culprits for many livestock disappearing (or being killed in some horrific fashion or eaten), and people in the town had been reporting noises that would make even the bravest person shake. Not only that, but also other domesticated animals had been disappearing and had never returned. The list of happenings that Noelle described became more and more horrendous as she continued her tale of the "beings of the grave and woods". Martin and the team had heard enough of this to realize that the woods and the graveyard were assuredly haunted. Java didn't feel like going into such frightening places, and neither did Martin. However, they were the only paranormal investigators who had come to help in a long time to the town.

Although they didn't want to go into the foreboding forest and graveyard, they knew that their assistance would be appreciated.

Chapter 3—Over Their Heads, Under Their Feet, All Around Them

As the three walked into the graveyard, Java and Martin were sticking close together like scared puppies. Immediately, the area around them was becoming cooler and cooler. None of them wished that they had been caught wearing summer clothing in such a cold area. It wasn't the weather causing this, but the supernatural activity. This place was brewing with uneasy spirits and their presence could be felt in the wind. In the distance, unnerving noises from the undead could be heard.

The trio could see their breath in front of them. Each exhalation brought forth another puff of vapor. From behind Diana, a long, talon like finger touched her hair.

"Martin, quit that. If you think that's going to scare me, think again.", she said, a little irritated at Martin's antics. When Martin and Java saw that the legendary creatures surrounded them that Noelle had spoken of just moments before.

"Uh, Sis...I'm not doing anything.", Martin said, his voice stammering a little.

When she saw the grotesque, twisted visage of one of the beasts that had been terrorizing the town, she felt an impulse to scream.

"I need tech, quick !", Diana said, trying not to shake in the presence of the monsters that were surrounding them. It was a difficult task not to show fear to these creatures since they fed from it. However, these friends were professionals at what they did and they knew how to deal with the spirits. The malicious creatures weren't backing away from the trio, though.

Martin retrieved artifacts that would assist Diana, himself and Java in fending off the spirits until they uncovered the reason why they were there or what they were after. Unfortunately, the spirits were not too far behind the trio. Martin, Diana and Java weren't going to stick around long enough to find out what the malevolent creatures desired.

Chapter 4—The Rank Smell of Death

As the trio continued moving forward, they saw an odd green light coming from the forest. The creatures that had been surrounding them were heading towards that light.

"That is very strange. Usually, those in the darkness want nothing to do with the light.", Martin observed.

"Can't Java and friends turn back now ? Believe we all seen enough.", Java said, beginning to turn around. It was ironic how Java _always_ did this, despite the fact that he was the biggest of the three Centre members and could pummel his way out of any situation.

"No, Java. We can't. We've come this far and it would be pointless just to turn back now. Besides, those people are _counting_ on us. They _need_ us, Java.", Diana said. Java had felt a little guilty for his selfish attitude before, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared. The smell coming from the forest wasn't helping much either. It was the stench of something that had recently been slaughtered or had been rotting for days. The creatures that had been following them had been attracted even more by the repulsive stench. It was difficult enough not to gag from the repulsive nature of the smell, but the friends carried on to where they had seen the eerie light. Once they had arrived there, the wraiths were prostrate in front of a glowing box that had strange runes all over it. Diana was the only person in the team that could read ancient markings and hieroglyphics. Martin and Java did their best to ward off the demons with holy water and luminescent crucifixes.

To Martin and Java's shock and horror, Diana had been taken over by the green light. "You can't have my beloved Sis, you evil presence !", Martin said directing the light toward himself. Diana awoke and saw that Martin had been overtaken by the demon that had been residing within the black box.

"Martin, you dolt ! Why did you do such a thing ?!", Diana said, being held back by Java's massive arms. Martin didn't want his half-sister to be subject to being possessed by a malevolent force. It was completely controlling him and he grabbed Diana by the throat. Java tried to help, but was flung to the side like a limp rag.

"Martin cannot hear you now. I, Crypto, am the only one in charge.", Crypto said, still grasping Diana by the throat. Diana could hardly breathe but she was able to try her best to release herself from Crypto's rigid grasp.

"What do you want, Crypto ?", she said, pulling as hard as she could to break free. Crypto at last let loose of her neck and she dropped at his feet.

"This area is sacred ground. The mortals that live beyond here do not belong here. We have tried everything to warn them not to come into our realm...", Crypto said, until he was interrupted.

"That's just it, Crypto. You have kept them away, and you have thoughtlessly killed those who have wanted to go beyond these woods for whatever reason. We all have a right to exist.", Diana said, getting back up to her feet. In the background, Java wearily got back up to his feet and saw that Diana was actually reasoning with the beast.

"You have a point, mortal. They mean us no harm. I was wrong in commanding my minions to hurt innocents. However, because of that, none of us will be able to cross over.", Crypto said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Diana was surprised to see that this spirit was evolved enough to have a conscious when his followers seemed to have none. At that time, Java stepped forward and stated his case.

"We try to help Crypto go back home. Trust us.", he said, gently. Crypto seemed genuinely relieved and soon earned his eternal rest thanks to the diligent efforts of Diana and Java.

Chapter 5—Mutual Respect

Although the spirits had been cleansed from the graveyard and forest, the people of Geist had a respect for them, as well as the land. The forests and graveyard were kept clean on a regular basis and it was as pristine as it had been before Geist even came to be colonized. Those who had been on the outside for so long could cross the pathway between their land into the graveyard and see their friends, family and relatives in Geist. All had been literally laid to rest, but Martin had unanswered questions about the black box (which had been buried), what had happened to him, and why he had done something so unselfish for his half-sister.

Chapter 6—Newfound Possibilities

M.O.M. had educated Martin about what had happened and why the black box had been buried. It was unlikely that the black box would be unearthed and used for any more mischief in the future since it was guarded by an extremely strong holy charm. None living or dead with malicious intent could grasp the black box, which would be examined closer by the Centre in the future since most of its contents and abilities were unknown at the time.

Martin and Diana had returned to Torrington Academy while Java stayed behind at the Centre. It was after classes were over that Martin and Diana walking home side by side and the wheels in Ms. Lombard's head were turning about what had happened in the forest outside of Geist. Martin had always helped her in the past but he had _never_ taken upon a possession before.

"Martin, I have a question to ask you.", Diana said.

"Yeah, and what's that ?", Martin said, curiously.

"Why did you risk your body for me back there ? I mean, I could've handled Crypto's spirit within myself...", Diana said, still clasping onto Martin's arm.

"I care about you, silly !", Martin said, without hesitation.

"I know you do. I care about you too...dearly.", Diana said, the last word coming out as a murmur. Martin hadn't heard the last word that had come out of Diana's mouth, but he had a sense that her feelings for him were sincere and deeper than she would've liked to admit. At that moment, he took her by the waist and kissed her.

"_That_ is the real reason why, Diana. I'll always be there for you. Don't forget that.", he said, smiling brightly. For the first time in her half-brother's presence, she blushed. She nodded and grinned effervescently. This was the turning point in their relationship. Many wonderful moments waited for them in the future as well as the amazing possibilities that the Centre offered to them so graciously.

The End

By: Elizabeth Berndt

August 11, 2004


End file.
